User talk:MOBIUS ONE
Hi MOBIUS ONE -- we are excited to have Warship Gunner Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 21:54, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Wiki expandition. It seems that this Wiki is completely based only on one game of the series. I'm suggesting to include all of the games in this series to this Wiki, is that acceptable? Regards, Rico S 09:16, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Greetings MOBIUS ONE, I am Baron Joshua, founder of the Naval Ops Wiki. I have been touring you site and would like to extend to you an offer of combined efforts. My site seeks to archive as much ingame information as can be done on the Naval Ops Trillogy. I admire your sections concerning weapons, and feel that with your aid our site can achieve greatness. We have a historian/statistics indivdual on our team (me), a strategist (Bishop II), and with you on board we would have some one who could work on expanding our information on rockets, guns, and other weapons of series. If you accept this offer I am sure our efforts would prove beneficial. If you would prefer to remain focused on your own wiki however I understand, but any insight into the Naval Ops Wiki would be most appreciated. With hopes for the best, Baron Joshua (talk) 23:23, June 7, 2013 (UTC)